User blog:Xeroshifter/League Of Legends Noob to Pro: A Wiki-Book
League of Legends Noob to Pro: a Wiki-Book ;What is Noob to Pro? Noob to Pro is a wiki-book that explains the ins and outs of League of Legends. ;What LoL Noob to Pro is and is not LoL Noob to Pro contains general guide information on gameplay mechanics, and the user-interface of league of legends. It is factual, friendly to read, and neutrally based. It likely contains a few spelling mistakes, however this should be reduced as much as possible. It does not contain build guides, ward placement guides, champion specific stats (beyond examples given to assist in the explanation of general concepts,) tier lists, personal opinions, patch specific information, champion guides, or an exhaustive list of anything It is a guide designed to help people new to the game better understand the game in a format less formal and cold than the general wiki. It is as ever changing as the game it is for. It is (at the moment) incomplete. It is making progress towards completion, and it is intended to reduce the learning curve for the game. It won't instantly make you a pro at the game as the name may suggest, however it should provide you with the information and tools that you need to approach that point faster (assuming you have the potential) It is not a substitute for experience, nor is it a replacement for the rest of the general Wiki. It is free, it is open for anyone to change or add to. It should contain links to other parts of the wiki, and to other parts of the guide it self, it should contain links to the official game site, but it should not contain links to other guide sites, or other wikis. Course Work : Right now this is just a preview of pages to come, and is not complete. It is subject to change as the project continues. Currently the various interfaces also need to be slipped into this list somehow. # What is League of Legends: A look into what kind of game League of Legends is. # What is a MOBA: An explanation of what a MOBA is and how League of Legends fits into that. # Basic Gameplay: A look at gameplay, field objects, basic mechanics such as stealth, and bushes. # Towers: In-depth Look at Towers, the role they play, and How they work. # Inhibitors: An in-depth look at Inhibitors, the role they play, and How they work. # Minions: An in-depth look at Minions, the role they play, and How they work. # Lanes: An in-depth look at Lanes. # Game Progression and Stages: A look at the different Phases of the game, what signals the change of a phase, and what is done in each phase. # Champions: A look at what kinds of champions there are, and how they interface with the game. # Abilities: An explanation of ability types, ability effects, and how they interface with other objects such as units, champions and terrain. # Stats: A look at what stats are in the game, which ones are found on items, how those stats affect the game, and the significance of each stat. # Items: The usefulness, cost, and abilities of items. How they're sorted, what stats they carry, Item terminology, and how items affect champions. # Advanced Game Mechanics: Things such as taunt, charm, silence, and other status affects, along with a thorough cover of summoner spells. # The Importance of Vision: Why vision is important, how it affects gameplay, items that give you vision, and how to use vision to your advantage. # Roles on a Team: The different roles that are available on a team, common role combos, what makes a champion fit those roles, and how a champion can take on additional roles. # Runes & Masteries: How runes and Masteries affect the game, what stats they can carry, and how to know which ones you want. # Ranking System: How the Elo or ranking system works, how to rise in it or fall, what 'Elo hell' is (regardless of the debate on its existence) # Game Modes: A brief cover of Dominion, ARAM, Co-Op Versus AI, Draft & Ranked modes, and Twisted Treeline. Category:Blog posts